WO 2008/106519 discloses a selective catalytic reduction catalyst comprising: a zeolite having the CHA crystal structure and a mole ratio of silica to alumina greater than about 15 and an atomic ratio of copper to aluminium exceeding about 0.25. In one embodiment, the SCR catalyst can be in the form of a honeycomb monolith formed of the SCR catalyst composition.